1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service, and more particularly, to a method for managing video functionality and video quality on a screen in an IPTV receiver, and the IPTV receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional broadcast receivers received broadcast signals from a broadcasting medium, such as terrestrial, satellite, and cable, thereby providing the broadcast signals to users. Recently, however, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) services enabling the reception and transmission of broadcast signals in Internet Protocol (IP) packets via IP are being actively provided. Unlike other broadcasting media, such IPTV services are free from all geographical limitations. More specifically, once a user is connected to an IP, the user may be provided with the requested IPTV services.
There are two types of IPTV receivers, an IPTV set with an IPTV and a display in combination and an IPTV set-top box having an IPTV reception part only. Many types of displays are available. In case of the IPTV set-top box, especially a test for determining whether video configuration and video functionality are normal and a video quality test are required. Conventionally, a test environment that enables fine video adjustment according to users' tastes has not been built, thus causing user inconvenience. Moreover, a conventional test environment has limitations in applying to both a stand-alone IPTV receiver and an IPTV set including an IPTV receiver and a display in combination.